


mango-sized human child

by fallizbian



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, firby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian
Summary: at 19 weeks gestation, the human fetus is about the size of a mango.fallon's pregnant, and it seems that the sleepless nights are going to start in on them a little bit early.
Relationships: Kirby Anders & Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	mango-sized human child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraisedesbois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraisedesbois/gifts).



> she's been begging me to write firby family fic for a few months now and i finally cracked.

When Kirby makes her way out to the kitchen, Fallon is sitting at their breakfast bar, head in her hands, pouring over what looks like a quarterly budget.

“Good morning to you too,” Kirby says, pressing herself to her wife’s back and kissing the base of her neck. Fallon stiffens, and Kirby takes the opportunity to wrap herself around her, resting her hands on the swell of her stomach that’s just recently appeared.

“Hi,” Fallon says, twisting her head so she can give Kirby a proper kiss. “Did I wake you?”

“When you crawled out of bed at 4 AM to go work?” Kirby asks, her eyes darting up to the clock. “Nah, I’m always up at this ungodly hour.”

“Sorry,” Fallon says with a grimace. Kirby rubs her hands along the line of Fallon’s pajama pants, letting her lips drift back to Fallon’s neck as she tilts her head back onto Kirby’s shoulder.

“Did the baby wake you up?” Fallon nods. She’s nearing the halfway point of her pregnancy, and she swears they’re gonna have a dancer with how much the baby’s started moving. It’s still too subtle for Kirby to feel, but that hasn’t stopped her from having her hands on Fallon’s stomach at all points just to make sure. 

“I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Fallon confesses, her hand falling over Kirby’s on her stomach. “It’s just such a weird sensation. It’s not like I didn’t know that she’s in there, but it feels more real, now. She’s her own little person moving inside of me. How weird is that?”

“Amazing how that works,” Kirby teases. “We get you knocked up and get a whole other human being out of it. It really is a great two-for-one deal.”

“Shut up,” Fallon says, rolling her eyes. She beams at Kirby, though, threading her fingers through hers. “Seriously. I can’t wait until you can feel it.”

“Me too.” Kirby kneels next to the stool, lifting Fallon’s shirt. She presses a kiss to the top of her baby bump. “Good morning, little one. I understand that you’re very excited for the day, but Mommies are gonna need you to hold off on the sleep deprivation for a few more months.”

Fallon reaches down for her, pulling Kirby up and wrapping her arms around her. Kirby pulls her close, just holding her there for a moment. With how fast Fallon’s bump has grown over even the past week or so, Kirby’s pretty sure they won’t be able to do this much longer, so she lets herself linger in Fallon’s embrace.

“I love you,” Fallon says quietly. “I love how you come find me to drag me back to bed on Saturday mornings. I love how you always talk to the baby. I love how you hold me.”

Kirby pulls back to look at her wife, and she can see tears forming in Fallon’s eyes and her lip beginning to quiver. She raises a hand to Fallon’s cheek, rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone. In the years they’ve been together, she’s figured out that this is the best way to crack Fallon when she’s bottling her emotions up.

“Fal, what’s wrong?” she asks, smoothing Fallon’s hair down. Fallon’s face scrunches up and she falls forward into Kirby with a sob.

“It’s so stupid,” she says, leaning into her. Kirby rubs her back as she feels Fallon bury her face in her neck. 

“Whatever it is isn’t stupid,” Kirby coos. Fallon makes a noise that sounds somewhere between a scoff and a sob, and she can feel her heart twist a little. “Fallon. C’mon. Talk to me.”

When Fallon doesn’t answer, Kirby pulls back again, grabbing Fallon’s hand and pulling her along back to the bedroom. She closes the door quietly as Fallon sits on the edge of the bed, then she walks around to lie on the other side, pulling Fallon back against her and tangling their legs together as she wraps her arms around Fallon’s belly. Fallon’s still sniffling, but she snuggles into Kirby’s warm embrace with a sigh.

“Thank god,” she says. “How is it that she knows your touch already? She was bouncing all over the place and she just settled right down as soon as you did that.”

“Magic fingers,” Kirby says, waggling an eyebrow at Fallon. Her next words are laden with innuendo. “You know all about those, babe.”

A hot blush fills Fallon’s face and she turns to face Kirby, burying her face in Kirby’s neck again. Kirby can feel her breathing catch, and she shifts her hands around to Fallon’s back, sliding one down to her ass.

“No, no,” Fallon whines, and Kirby immediately brings her hand back up to rest in the small of her back. “No, Kirb, it’s not you. I just— my breasts are so unbelievably sore and I’m exhausted and every time we have sex she gets all active again and she’s _finally_ settled down and—”

“Hey,” Kirby interrupts. She presses a kiss to Fallon’s lips, “You don’t need to justify yourself. You’re growing a human. It’s hard work. And it should go without saying that you never owe me anything.”

“Can we just try to go back to sleep? Maybe with you holding my belly like you were?” Fallon asks shyly, turning over in the bed again and pressing her back to Kirby’s front as Kirby wraps her arms back around her. Fallon’s eyes slip shut with a hum of contentment, and Kirby breathes in the remnants of the lavender lotion she puts on before bed. 

“I love you, Fallon,” she says as she feels her eyelids growing heavy again. “I love you, mango.”

“Our baby is a human child, not a piece of fruit,” Fallon grumbles, but her hands come to rest over Kirby’s anyway. A beat passes, and Kirby thinks she’s fallen asleep again until she hears a very quiet voice speak. “We love you too, Kirb.”

* * *

When Kirby wakes again only an hour later, Fallon is clammy and restless in her arms. Whimpers escape her downturned lips and Kirby can see her face twisted in dismay. 

“Fallon,” she says, wrapping her arms tight around her wife. “Fallon, babe, wake up. You’re okay.”

She coos to Fallon for a minute or so, running her hands up and down her body to try to provide some sort of sensation to spook her out of it. When Fallon’s eyes finally open, her chest is heaving and there’s a panicked look in her eyes. Kirby releases her and Fallon scrambles to sit up, eyes darting around the room. As her surroundings sink in, though, Kirby watches as tears flood her eyes and she practically launches herself back at Kirby, crawling into her lap.

“Oh god,” Fallon says as she curls herself around Kirby. Kirby runs her fingers through Fallon’s hair, trying to offer a calming touch. It’s been years since she’s seen Fallon have a nightmare this bad, and she can’t help but feel a little bit out of practice when it comes to dealing with them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks quietly. Fallon’s grip on her tightens.

“It’s fine,” Fallon says, wiping at her eyes and sitting up. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

Kirby’s heart twists as she remembers finding Fallon in the kitchen that morning.

“Is that why you woke up this morning?” Fallon grimaces. “Fallon, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I— I don’t know,” she admits. She squeezes her eyes shut. “I was embarrassed, I guess? It’s so stupid.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Kirby says. She trails a finger down the soft skin below Fallon’s jaw before wrapping a stray curl around her finger. Fallon shudders, grabbing Kirby’s hand and threading their fingers together.

“I had a nightmare,” she says quietly, refusing to meet Kirby’s eyes. Kirby stays quiet, running her thumb over the back of Fallon’s hand. She’s itching to pull her wife back into her arms, but she’s trying to give Fallon distance to work through what she wants to say next. Fallon swallows hard, offering Kirby a small smile and looking her in the eye again. She leans back against the pillows on the headboard, bringing her free arm around to hold her belly protectively.

“I had a nightmare,” she says again, “that you didn’t want me anymore. Or the baby.”

Her voice cracks on the last word. Fallon’s always been a master at shoving her emotions down, and Kirby realizes that this must be something that’s been bothering her for a while. Her stomach twists.

“Can you tell me a little more about what happened?” Kirby asks, struggling not to cry herself. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to react to that, but she can’t help but feel betrayed that Fallon thinks that would ever happen. And then she feels even more guilty for getting upset with Fallon over a nightmare, of all things.

“It’s the same dream,” Fallon says quietly. “I’m waking up from a nap after having the baby and you’re just gone. No note, no anything. You just leave me. And then the nurse walks in and tells me that you didn’t want her to put your name on the birth certificate. And then the baby starts crying and I can’t get her to stop and all I want is for you to hold me and get her to calm down in that way that you do. But you’re gone.”

Fallon pulls her hand free of Kirby’s to play with a loose string on the blanket, but Kirby’s pretty sure now that she wants nothing less than to be given space. Kirby leans down, lifting her shirt to reveal her belly. She presses a kiss to the top of the bump, right above the spot where Fallon’s belly button is starting to pop out.

“Excuse me,” she says, tapping it with a finger. “Excuse me, mango-sized human child? Can we talk? You’re scaring your mommy.”

Fallon scoffs, rolling her eyes at Kirby, but at least she’s not crying. She gestures at her stomach, and Kirby takes that as an invitation to continue.

“Do you know you’re giving her nightmares?” Kirby says, frowning at the belly. “I don’t know if it’s because you’re fu—messing with her hormones or if you’re having nightmares in there yourself, so lemme just set the record straight real quick. You have two mommies. The one that you’re currently all safe and warm inside, and me, the cool one. And no matter what you or uncool Mommy does,” she holds up a finger to Fallon’s lips to silence her protests, pulling it away just in time to avoid Fallon’s teeth reaching for her, “no matter what you or uncool Mommy does, you’re stuck with me.”

Kirby sits back up, pulling Fallon between her legs. Fallon tilts her head, opening her neck up for Kirby to kiss as she drags her lips up toward her ear.

“I’m scared too,” Kirby whispers in her ear, pulling back to look Fallon in the eye. “I’m _so_ scared that we’ll mess this kid up somehow. I’m scared that she’ll hate us. I’m scared that we’ll get into fights over stupid things like what preschool she goes to or when she starts eating solid foods.”

Kirby takes a deep breath, her hand returning to Fallon’s stomach. She hadn’t been planning to share the next part, but she figures a little bit of vulnerability will do them both good.

“And I’m jealous, too. I love that you’re carrying our baby and keeping her safe. But I’m jealous that you can feel her moving already. That you have this connection with her that I never will.”

“Kirb, I thought you didn’t want to be pregnant,” Fallon says softly, her eyes wet.

“I don’t.” She plucks a piece of her own red hair off Fallon’s shoulder. “And I love you pregnant. You’re beautiful and strong and glowing and you know how much I love your little puffy stomach.” Fallon raises an eyebrow. “And your tits. Whatever. That’s not what I meant. I just meant that you’ve got this special thing with our baby that I won’t. And I’m feeling insecure too.”

“Stupid hormones,” Fallon says, poking a finger at her belly in annoyance. She’s crying openly now, wiping her hands furiously at her cheeks. Her head falls back onto Kirby’s chest, and Kirby kisses the top of her head.

“I love you so much, Fal. And this baby. Words can’t describe. I’d go to the ends of the earth for the two of you.”

Fallon sniffles, quieting for a moment. “What about Wendy’s?”

Kirby blinks at her. “For the baby? No. We’re not naming her after a fast food restaurant.”

Fallon swats at her, sitting back on Kirby’s thighs. “No, you dork. You said you’d go to the ends of the earth for us. Would you go to Wendy’s?”

Kirby narrows her eyes at her.

“Have you ever even _been_ to a Wendy’s, Fallon?”

“Well, no,” Fallon admits. “But I saw a commercial on TV the other day and I’m _really_ craving one of those frosted things.”

“A Frosty?”

“Yeah. That.” Fallon licks her lips, giving Kirby a pleading look. “Will you get me a Frosty? I’m busy growing your baby.”

She arches her back, pushing her stomach out and smirking when Kirby groans.

“God, Fallon, you don’t play fair.” She reaches for the belly. “Did you know that your Mommy is a lot of work, mango-sized human child?”

“Stop calling her that,” Fallon says, but she’s all smiles and soft edges as she rolls off Kirby and snuggles into the pillows. “I want a chocolate one. And a pickle. I want a pickle too. Please.”

“You’re a cliche pregnant woman, Fallon,” she says, laughing and swinging her legs over to stand. “Pickles and ice cream.”

“I said please,” Fallon whines, reaching up to pull Kirby in for a kiss goodbye. She tangles her tongue with Kirby’s for a moment before pulling back.

“Yeah, yeah yeah.” Kirby waves her off. “You’ll get your snacks babe, don’t worry. I’ll be back in a bit. No nightmares while I’m gone.” She presses a hand to Fallon’s stomach. “Hear that, mango-sized human child? You let Mommy sleep.”

Fallon wraps the blanket around herself tightly, beaming at Kirby as she pauses in the doorway to the bedroom to blow her a kiss.

* * *

When Kirby returns with the food that Fallon had so desperately craving, Fallon is sprawled and twisted across the bed, pillows everywhere. Kirby makes a note to order the pregnancy pillow that her father had recommended to her when she’d told him they were having a baby. In the meantime, though, she tucks herself into the tiny space Fallon’s left on the side of the bed, giving her stomach a kiss before settling in to try to get a few more hours of sleep before they face the day. 


End file.
